Gao Fenikk
Gao Fenikk holds the position of Third Seat in the 2nd Division and is a member of the Omnitsukido. He excelled primarily in kido, however prefers Hado over Bakudo. After the three-year timeskip, Gao has developed a very humble attitude, and while he can be a little too careless in fights, he makes up for it with his artistic methods of swordplay. Physical appearance Gao is roughly 6'4 after the timeskip, and has a very slender body shape. Despite this, he seems to boast a degree of strength; which is given from his toned,muscular frame. Fenikk's hands in particular are something to take note of. Due to his form of fighting, Gao has acquired remarkable hand skills and packs alot of strength into each hand alone; he claims he can catch blades unscathed, but that remains untested. Gao has bright red eyes that are described to always be 'alive with fire' and som etimes gives people the wrong impress of Gao, giving him an 'insane' look. His messy black hair always covers his right eye, which, while it irritates him to no end; Gao admits it does not prove to be any real problem. Personality Gao is a relatively outgoing individual, he is proud of his power, while at the same time knows he needs more if he's ever going to be the kind of shinigami he wants to be. His own confidence has been a key part to his personality; both good and bad. Due to his confidence, Gao has tend to be well-liked and recieved by those he meets, and is often described as friendly and easy to relate to. However he can be quite boastful at times and has a tendency to gain some sort of notion in his head that his power is greater even in a situation when it isn't. A notable flaw in his personality is his tendancy to rush things, especially in combat. When Gao finds an opening he takes it, and often with little regard for the results. As careless as Gao is, he has proven that he can afford to be. He is also very intelligent and observant so he can make conclusions really quickly. In terms of Fighting, Gao is very friendly and laid back at first, not to eager to cut straight to bloodshed. He teases his opponents sometimes, or plays around with them, by using his zanpakuto in tantalizing and cruel ways, to prolong fights. He seems to relish in the factors of hunting prey, especially when power difference is great. When he is forced to fight, he is something to fear. Kido is the unsung weapon of Gao, and is proven very effective in terms of his own fighting style; in particularly is Hado #4: Byakurai, and Hado #31: Shakkahou. Often Gao will use a cord attached by the pommel of his zanpakuto to swing it around or slash and stab. This is a specialized skill Gao has nearly perfected. Story Gao began his life as a shinigami when he left Rukongai District 84 for the first time. Immediately upon entering the outskirts of his district, a single shinigami jumped in front of Gao demanding an answer. "Who are you? What are you doing on the outskirts of your district?" Yelled the shinigami. Silence. Gao refused to give a word to the shinigami; his stance, his eyes, his zanpakuto... all seemed so... breakable. He smiled and clenched his fist, following with a strike aimed at the shinigami. From the cord in his hand came his own zanpakuto, screaming through the air as it makes it's way to the shinigami in front of him. In an attempt to block Gao's attack, the shinigami raised his sword... it was no use. His sword split into two and was painted with blood. His eyes filled with fear, and as he tried to scream he was drowned out with a gargling of blood and collapsed. Gao searched the shinigami, and found a letter of admission to the Shin'o Academy; he was only a trainee. A shame, Gao expected a real shinigami to fight him. Now faced with nowhere else to go, he figured he would make the first step to power by going to the academy and becoming a full shinigami. After 3 years had passed, Fenikk was officially a shinigami by word of the Academy. Only 2 days from graduation, Gao was put under intense training in order to prepare for his final test; a fight with the senior-most member of the class. By now he was sure his abilities could match up to his ambitions, now armed with the new knowledge of Shunpo and Shikai, Gao was sure he had what it took to become a full shinigami; he aspired to become a member of the Gotei. Stepping on to hardwood floor of the dojo, Gao closed his eyes and embraced the soothing feeling of the cold wood on his toes; he reached for somewhere to find peace during the fight. Peace... it was a word that rang through his head. His enemy was one who was already a graduate of the academy but returned to teach the other shinigami, as he did not wish to participate on the front lines of battle. 'What good is his strength if he does not use it? We will see.' Gao thought to himself. As the fight ensued, Gao's confidence was proven correct when he forced his opponent to release shikai within the first ten hits of the fight. Fueled by a blazing ego, Gao rushed forward at the shinigmi with his hand outstretched. By the cord wrapped around his finger trailed his zanpakuto, following the path of his arm. The blade glistened against the bulwark of light Gao recklessly assaulted. As he made contact, everything went white. His vision blurred, and he felt blood on his hands. Was it over? He felt like it. His head spun and he felt the pressure behind his eyes build. But he clenched his fist around the cord and pushed himself up. 'I... I am not done.' Lurching forward, and bending his front knee, Gao directed his zanpakuto directly at the shinigami again. He opened his eyes, and this time revealed a more serious look. "Break... Zettai Sen'nyu!" Starting from his hand, the cord turned into a finely polished steel chain and traveled up to the hilt. The cloth wrapping became white and the grip turned into an ornate silver ropeguard. The tsuba branched out to resemble a six-pointed star and the blade of his zanpakuto grew into a long vicious ice-white blade. A huge mass of golden energy poured from his fingertips and trailed the chain, sending a terrifying condensed beam at the shinigami, smashing through his bulwark and rendering the arm holding it broken. In an attempt to fight back, the shinigami retaliated with an attack of his own, but fell short when he couldn't use his arm to direct the attack, forcing himself to forfeit the match. This made Gao the victor, and this meant Gao was now an official shinigami. To him, his future looked bright. Now armed with the ambitions of becoming a member of the Gotei, Gao has sought out entry to the seireitei in hopes of finding that his path guided him there. After the 3 year time-skip, Gao has taken up training with the Omnitsukido to earn a position within one of the thirteen divisions, learning various basic skills, and ways to improve upon his own. However, Gao still desperately longed for a captain to accept him into their division. Not long after he finished training one morning, he was approached by a Captain of the Gotei 13 and Commander of the Omnitsukido, Captain Kagechi of the 2nd Division; he had been informed of Gao via one of his own talent scouts. Believing he had potential within his Division, Kagechi offered Gao a position, which he was quick to accept. Zanpakuto Zettai Sen-nyu (Absolute Infiltrator): Zettai is a shortened katana with a fine-carved edge, with a slight curve to the blade. At the pommel, a black cord is wrapped tightly to it, this is essential to Gao's sense of style in combat. The cord is roughly 6 feet long however can stretch, and is usually wrapped around Gao's fist when he fights. Zettai Sen-nyu is guided bye Gao's hand movements and motions, enabling a nimble and quick fighting-style. Due to it's speed and design, Zettai fits the name of infiltrator. Shikai command: Break, Zettai Sen-nyu: 'Gripping the cord tightly in his hand and saying the release command, Gao can activate his shikai. His shikai is strictly combat based, and is at full potential when being released during an attack, as this is when Gao is able to use it's special ability. After the release, his cord becomes a long silver chain instead, and his sword is easily double in length and resembles a traditional katana but longer and white. The handle is a carefully treated white metal with silver rope as the handwrap. '-Shikai special ability: Genkai Ten (Breaking Point): Gao can concentrate a mass amount of reishi into a small enough beam that he can break through most things in his path. Due to this having such a limited range of effect but an enormous amount of strength, the hole left by the attack has a very weak surrounding structure, and is prone to cause collapse if followed up with a proper strike. The afterpulse effect of the attack releases a breathtaking white and gold aura of reiatsu around whatever it hits. *Note:* While the blast is powerful, it can be blocked by anyone stronger than Gao by 2 points in REI than his SEI (7)."Everyone has their breaking points, and this, is yours." (4 Turn Cooldown) Shikai Passive Ability: Ichiman'en Shiro Suji '(1,000,000 white streaks) When using shikai, Gao gains access to the innate ability of his zanpakuto: Ichiman'en Shiro Suji. What this ability does, is that when everytime Gao lands an attack, or even slashes his zanpakuto, it lets off a streak the size of the blade in a white oily substance. The substance is of such composure that when it is directly in contact with hado used by Gao, it ignites and erupts into an intense burning energy that singes anything it burns. If an opponent is covered with enough white streaks to the point where they were to be cloaked in white, hado can prove fatal. While smearing the oil and using water on it only causes it to worsen, fire in particular can dry the oil. ''"Carefully, I shall paint the masterpiece that is your end." (No set cooldown, only works with Hado and Bakudo used by Gao.) '''Bankai (Unavailable): Shinpan no Kessaku (Masterpiece of Judgement): Inner World Gao's inner world is constantly snowing, and appears be an endless expanse of forest. The trees reach heights of hundreds of feet tall and the forest is full of many different species of animal. His inner world serves as the spiritual grounds for his zanpakuto, Zettai Sen-nyu. Zettai Sen-nyu is an ornately decorated female warrior with large golden wings. Often described as the 'Artist warrior', Zettai is very passionate and lively with her fights; she is always determined to make a 'masterpiece' out of every battle. She weilds a white katana, similar to the shikai of the zanpakuto. Her facemask represents a crown, with a form of wings pertruding from the sides. The armor she wears seems to be deeply infused into her tissue. Stats Han: 6 Rei: 5 Sei: 7 Hak: 6 Buk: 8 Hoh: 8 Base points: 40 Points earned: 0 Total: 40 Category:Shinigami